


Character appreciation month- mylene

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Mylenne is super shy and does not think she can be the mouse hero, she tries to give her miraculous to marinette instead. Marinette, as always, finds a way to help her friend and build her confidence.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Character appreciation month- mylene

**Author's Note:**

> And today's character of the February character appreciation month is Mylene.
> 
> As always, if you're interested in the challenge or just want to join our discord, here's a link.
> 
> [ miraculous fanfiction discord ](https://discord.gg/5rFa5Q)
> 
> Enjoy

"No no no, I can't do this." The chubby girl said to the small, flying creature in front of her.

Mullo looked at her new holder with astonishment in her eyes. 

This is how it always started out. First the disbelief, her chosen holders never thought of themselves as worthy. Then came the doubt, they didn't think they could do it, that they'd fail miserably.

And lastly, the resignation. The realisation that they weren't meant to be heroes. That they should just give up and leave the heroism to others.

Mullo could see it in her eyes. She knew exactly what went through Mylene's head right there and then. It happened a hundred times before, and it would happen a hundred times again. 

And every time it hurt just as bad. 

The rejection, how it hurt, how it burned inside that Mullo may never get to see them again. 

Mullo just wanted to curl up into a ball and sob as she hid inside her miraculous. She knew what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Mullo." Mylene said, her eyes fixated on her feet. "I don't think this will work out."

"I understand." The kwami replied sadly, barely able to keep a smile on her face. "Goodbye Mylene. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Mylene took off the necklace and just like that Mullo was sucked back into her miraculous.

And in the darkness, she cried.

"Mylene? What are you doing?" 

The girl in question whirled around so fast Marinette was surprised she didn't get whiplash. 

But then finding her snooping around in Marinette's school bag was an entirely different surprise on its own. 

"Oh. Well uhhhh… I-i was just uh…" Mylene stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence or look the larger girl in the eye 

"Well?" Marinette asked,tapping one foot, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "What were you doing at my bag?"

"I-I… I don't know." Marinette sighed before she got down on Mylene's eye level and put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Did you take anything?"

Mylene shook her head. Still not looking Marinette in the eye. Marinette sighed and decided to take a look at her bag.

As soon as she unzipped the bag a small hexagonal wooden box fell out. 

Marinette stared in shock at the little box, then at Mylene who had started to openly sob as soon as Marinette turned around.

In a matter of seconds Marinette enveloped her in a hug. It was good that they were the only people in the locker room. 

Minutes passed as Mylene cried into Marinette's shoulder, muttering things like "I can't do it." and "I'm not good enough.".

Marinette couldn't do anything but pat her back and h the melody of 'smelly wolf' as her friend slowly calmed down. 

"Feeling better now?" She asked, holding onto Mylene's shoulders in case the girl needed another hug.

Mylene nodded. Marinette smiled at her, hoping to raise her mood at least a little bit. 

"So, why me?" She asked.

Mylene looked up at her and blinked in confusion. "Why not you? You are brave and confident and strong and I'm just… none of that."

"Oh Mylene." Marinette tried to hug her but Mylene stepped back.

"I'm small and weak and I can't help the other heroes. We're supposed to be a team but I just slow them down like everyone else. So I thought I'd give it to you." 

"Mylenne, it's super nice of you to think of me as a good replacement, but ladybug gave these to you for a reason. She trusts you and you need to trust her. She made the right decision, even if you don't think so."

"Now." Marinette started and turned around to pick the box up from the ground. "I believe you have someone to apologise to." 

She took one of Mylene's hands and wrapped it around the box. 

Mylene started at the little thing in her hand with a mixture of fear and sadness. What if Mullo won't forgive her? What if she had messed up all her chances?

With a deep breath Mylene opened the box closed her eyes at the familiar grey light coming out of it.

She only heard a shout of "Mylene!" before something attached itself to her left cheek and squeezed tightly.

Mylene returned the hug, nuzzeling Mullo lovingly. "Thank you Marinette, you're really- Marinette?"

But the girl was gone. Happy that they would see Mightymouse in action once more.

Mylene didn't see the big grin on Mullo's face. Not that it mattered to her. She finally had a holder again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it. Your feedback means a lot to me.


End file.
